Singing Duet
by Angel Leviathan
Summary: The music had practically deafened him before he got there, but he didn’t expect the scene before him to cause him so much pain. DoctorRose


**Title:** Singing Duet

**Author:** Angel Leviathan

**Spoilers:** None, I think. Set a few weeks after 'The Doctor Dances'.

**Notes:** Lol, don't ask. I made up the song off the top of my head, its meant to sound pop-like and scarily hyper!

* * *

When the Doctor went to gather his companions from their rooms for another trip through time, he didn't expect to see the scene before him through the slightly ajar door to Rose's room. The music had practically deafened him before he got there, but he didn't expect the scene before him to cause him so much pain. What he saw was Rose, dressed in only some very short shorts and her bra, singing into her hairbrush, dancing around, whilst Jack made just as much of a prat of himself on the other side of the room, singing along with her, minus the hairbrush. 

"Baby, can't you see this is from the heart? This is for the future!" she laughed, spinning round and round.

"And the things you never see, are they never meant to be?" Jack belted out a reply, pointing at her to get her attention.

Rose feigned shock, "Honey, I'm not so blind!"

"Just naïve?" he grinned.

"Say that again? Why I should…" she ran across to him and jumped into a hi-five, still laughing.

"Teach you lessons of life and love, show you things you've been dreaming of!" they chorused, breaking down into hysterics as the music carried on without them.

She threw the hairbrush down on her bed and backed away from Jack, taunting him, "And all the things you never see…"

"You'll say there were because of me!"

"That I seduced you-"

"Made you blind-"

"Hid the things you hoped to find!" they sang in unison.

"Are the things you'll miss…" Jack continued.

"Worth each kiss?" she winked.

"Or will you live just to regret?"

"You would say that, you'd run, I bet!" Rose screamed with laughter as he tackled her to the bed and they collapsed in a laughing heap.

The Doctor sighed and nudged the door open a little more, knocking as he did so.

"Yeah?" she called, sitting up, trying to catch her breath.

"Just to say that we're ready to go whenever," he nodded curtly and decided against saying anything else. Anything else that escaped threatened to be sarcastic or just cruel. He tried to ignore the pain in his hearts as he shut the door and wandered off back down the long corridor, not quite sure where he was headed.

Jack sat up after several moment's silence, "…Aw, shit…"

Rose sighed and crossed her legs into what looked like a painful meditation position, "…As Shireen would've said…we've naffed him off."

"You're stupid, you know that?" he commented

She shoved him, making him fall back to the bed, "Shut it, you!"

"Not just you. Him too," Jack tried to make amends.

"Charming!"

"You're blind. Or just plain stupid."

"It keeps gettin' better, don't it?" she glared down at him, trying to keep the smile off her face.

"Tell me I'm wrong then," Jack sat up with a shrug.

She was quiet as she collapsed on the duvet, staring at the ceiling, "I got him to dance, didn't I?"

He looked back at her, "Maybe you should tell him you want more than a dance around the TARDIS console…"

Rose frowned, trace of a smirk on her face, "Now there's an interesting picture…"

"Smutty mind."

"Only the best."

He nudged her, "Go find him, Rose. Before the TARDIS spontaneously combusts or something…"

"But we were just singing! What's wrong with that?" she exclaimed.

"Stupid."

Rose began an indignant response only to be interrupted.

"Blind."

"You-"

"Ignorant," he taunted.

"Hey!"

"Dumb."

"Quit it!"

"Slow."

Rose sat up and jumped back to her feet, headed for the door.

"Dim."

"I get it!" she shouted, hurling an abandoned shoe in the general direction of her bed, grabbing a jacket as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

He'd boiled the kettle three times when she finally discovered where he was hiding. And he was no closer to making a cup of tea to when he'd switched the damn thing on. 

Rose wandered into the kitchen and slowly moved to stand beside him, leaning against the counter, "…It was just a song, you know," she said softly.

"I know," the Doctor's arms were folded and he evidently was in what she would have described as 'a huff'.

"Not like it was dancin' or anything…"

"I know."

She looked up at him, exasperated, before she nudged him with her hip, "Oh come off it, will you? I love you, you know that? More than anythin'. So stop being so childish over a song," she folded her arms, quite stunned when the impact of the words she'd uttered sank in.

He finally looked down at her, staring, frowning. He nudged her gently back, "Love you too."

"…Well then…" she uttered, eyes fixed on the floor.

The Doctor kissed the top of her head and draped an arm around her shoulders, traces of a smile beginning to return.

She smiled, "And you know what?"

"What?"

"If we ever sang duet, we'd bring the bloody house down."

**Fin**


End file.
